Pay Attention or You'll Get a Nerf Dart to the Head
by elin2002
Summary: 4th in the HIS WHAT! series. Tommy takes one of his kid's toys to work with him.


_**(Holy Shitake mushrooms! Is this really story #70 thank you for sticking with me people! I don't own Power Rangers, this is just something I saw on Dear Blank, Please Blank)**_

Tommy Oliver had a doctorate, and yet he now finds himself sitting in detention with some of his students being stared down by his boss and friend who was trying in vain not to laugh at the fact that he was sitting in detention more than 10 years out of high school and wasn't the one running it. One little nerf gun getting shot off in class and suddenly he's a high school kid all over again.

**(Flashback)**

"Okay Guys we're going to talk about organisms. I know it's not our favorite topic but we have to do it. Now who can tell me…" Tommy looked over the class from his spot at the board and noticed that one of his students wasn't paying attention to him but to a class going on out on the quad. Since he had stopped being a Ranger and gotten more comfortable with actually teaching he became one of the laid back teachers who would blow things up to keep them interested or during a review session throw a tennis ball to them around the room it kept everyone alert because no one knew who he was going to call on and they knew he got a small joy in catching them unaware. Marnie once known as Elsa was now Principal and it turned out she loved kids and was known to pop in on occasion if she knew he was doing something fun with his classes. Tommy quietly pulled his briefcase out and got out a toy that he had high jacked from his daughter courtesy of her Uncle Jason the child was 1 really?! He made sure it was loaded and told everyone to be quiet. He knelt down at the desk and aimed the nerf gun on the student. The other kids were trying not to laugh at this and at the moment he pulled the plastic trigger Marnie happened to be walking by his door. Bullseye right in the head.

"What the?"

"Joey pay attention."

"Dr. Oliver a word?" Said Marnie with a laugh and signaling him into the hall.

"Did you guys know she was there? If you did a little heads up next time. See what happens when you don't pay attention I get in trouble."

"Says the guy who just shot a nerf dart at me."

"Allegedly." Said Tommy going into the hall.

"I've got 30 witnesses." Said Joey with a laugh.

"Did you guys see anything?"

"No, sir. Nothing." Came varied responses.

Meanwhile out in the hall Marnie was waiting for him trying still not to laugh.

"Hey what's up I'm teaching?"

"Really a nerf gun. Where'd you get it?"

"My buddy Jason."

"Why do I think he bought it for Teresa?"

"Oh, come on she's 1. She's not going to miss it."

"Go get the nerf gun and bring it to me."

"Oh come on I promise not to shoot anymore students with it, tell ya what I'll shoot it at the board and let them answer questions worth points." Said Tommy acting much younger than his 30 something age.

"Go, Dr. Oliver."

"Fine." Tommy sulked back into the room and grabbed the nerf gun and darts and walked back out of the classroom.

"Thank you. Now go find another way to keep your students attentions."

"Evil."

"So were you." Said Marnie with a smile.

Tommy went back into the room and taught for the rest of the day unaware of what Marnie was doing in her office.

"Who did you confiscate that from?" Asked her secretary.

"Just some boy." Said Marnie walking into her office after she sat down she decided the best way to punish Tommy was to call in the big guns.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's Marnie I'm going to need you to come in this afternoon during Tommy's prep for a Wife/Teacher conference."

"Oh, God did he blow up another lab?"

"No, nothing that drastic we just need to talk about his behavior today in class and come up with a suitable plan."

"Okay." Said Kim with a laugh. "I'll see if Hailey can watch Teresa and be there later."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

_**(Still Flashback- Later that day)**_

Kimberly Oliver walked down the hall going to the Principal's office because of her husband. This was something she thought she wouldn't have to do for another 5 years.

"Hi I'm here to see Ms. Randall."

"You can go right in Mrs. Oliver.

"Thank you."

"Hey so what's up? Oh nice Teresa has the same one. Hold was the kid you confiscated that off of?"

"27."

"That's Teresa's isn't it?" Said Kim with a small smile.

"Yup. I took it from Tommy after he shot it at a student for not paying attention."

"What's your plan?"

"Well, I think if he wanted to act like a big kid, we should treat him as such."

"I'm in." Said Kim quickly.

"Great here's my idea…" Marnie laid out her plan to Kim before moving on to the first phase.

Tommy had a couple students in his classroom because they needed a quiet place to finish tests from the class next door.

"Would Tommy Oliver please report to the principal's office immediately." Came Marnie's voice over the intercom.

"Uh, Dr. O. do you have a teenage son we don't know about?" Asked Paulie.

"No only my infant." Said Tommy with a smile. "I'll be right back keep working on your exams." Tommy walked over to the connecting door and told the other teacher he'd be back before making his way into the office and looked at the secretary.

"She'll be right with you have a seat." Tommy sat down with two students who were presumably in trouble for something.

"So what are you in for?" Asked one of the boys.

"I have a meeting with the principal." Said Tommy.

"Cool, you got a kid starting school here?"

"I'm a teacher here, and you were in my class last year John."

"Oh right, you're a good English teacher."

"Yeah, I'm not even going there."

"Mr. Oliver you may come in now."

"_Mr._?" Asked Tommy jokingly. He walked into the office and immediately saw a familiar head of caramel colored hair. "You called my wife?! I shoot a nerf dart at a student for not paying attention and you call my wife?"

"Yes, I feel we need to talk about your behavior and the consequences of it." Said Marnie.

"Hi Beautiful."

"Don't pull the 'Beautiful' card with me. You know it's funny I could have sworn Jase bought this for Teresa."

"She's 1, she can't walk let alone shoot a nerf dart."

"We've come up with a plan." Said Marnie.

"What kind of plan?"

"You have detention today after school."

"You mean I'm supervising?" Asked Tommy worried about what these two could come up with.

"Nope you will be serving detention." Said Marnie.

"Oh, come on really?"

"Yup."

"And?" Said Tommy knowing there was more.

"You're grounded for a week when you get home."

"Grounded?"

"Grounded. No talking to the guys, no TV, no computer unless it's for work. You will be spending one week doing whatever I tell you to do around the house."

"Yeah, see grounding doesn't really work for me. You know that better than anyone. The things that happened when I was grounded when I was actually a kid between you and I made grounding fun."

"None of that." Said Kim knowing exactly what they got up to when either one of them was grounded as kids.

"So we're in agreement then?" Asked Marnie.

"Yeah. Bye Honey I'll see you after school." Said Kim cutely.

"What would you do if I didn't come home for the week?"

"Ground you next week, and pick you up and drop you off here where everyone can see."

"I'll see you at home later."

"Thought so. Marnie pleasure as always dinner next Friday you and Anton?"

"We'll bring the wine."

"Good." Said Kim standing up and putting the nerf dart gun in her purse. She kissed Tommy on the cheek and left the office.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

So this is how Tommy now found himself sitting in detention with 3 students and Marnie supervising them. He wasn't even allowed to sit at his own desk he had to sit at one of the tables. He couldn't get a head start on grading papers, he could do nothing but stare at the clock on the wall. Finally! The bell rang and he was released. He decided he would hurry home not see his wife but to see his baby girl.

As he walked in the door, he felt something hit his head. When he looked down he saw Kim sitting on the floor with Teresa standing in front of her pointing the nerf gun at him both smiling up at him, it was such a cute moment that he quickly took a picture of it with his phone.

"You weren't paying attention. And she got to play with _her_ toy." Said Kim.

"Am I seriously grounded?"

"I'll think about it. If you be my man servant."

"Man servant, huh?" He asked helping her up before picking up Teresa and kissing her cheek. "And what does that entail?"

"Maybe some sparring after she goes to bed."

"And how much clothing will be involved in this sparring?"

"Clothing is optional, but I'm in charge."

"Aren't you always?" He asked jokingly.

"Careful or you'll get another dart to the head but this time it will be a real dart at point blank range."

"Dually noted."

Life moves fast and if you don't stop and pay attention you'll get a nerf dart to the head!


End file.
